


Daddy, I’m Bored

by von_gelmini



Series: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4 [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: College Student Peter Parker, Daddy Kink, Genius Peter Parker, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/von_gelmini/pseuds/von_gelmini
Summary: “Look, Daddy!” Peter excitedly held out an invitation-sized envelope. “You said we could go wherever I wanted.”
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632193
Comments: 2
Kudos: 194
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4





	Daddy, I’m Bored

**Author's Note:**

> For the MCU Kink Bingo. Square: Daddy Kink

“Daddy, I’m bored,” Peter whined.

“Um hmm,” Tony murmured from his workstation.

Peter twirled on the stool, kicking his feet. “I finished my work  _ hours _ ago, Daddy. You promised!”

“I said when  _ we’re  _ done finished working, baby boy. I’m not finished.”

“But Daddy…” Peter drew out the word impossibly long and high pitched. “I’m  _ BORED.” _

“The longer you whine, the longer it’ll take me to finish.”

“Uh huh. But Daddy, I’m bored.”

“Work on tomorrow’s assignment then, Petey-pie.”

Peter huffed. “I was working on  _ next month’s  _ assignments. I’m bored!”

Tony finally looked over at Peter with an arched eyebrow. “How close are you to finishing the whole semester’s work?” 

He rolled his eyes. “If I don’t hold myself back and they don’t make me do group work… I can be done by Friday.” 

“I’ll take care of that, baby boy. Meanwhile…” Tony pulled up data from Stark Chemical and scrolled through a list of problem projects. He slid one over to Peter’s workstation. “Solve this, then we’ll go out when we’re finished working.”

Tony was still elbows deep in a holographic display of an enlarged arc reactor designed to efficiently and cost-effectively replace a power plant. 

“Daddy, I’m bored,” Peter repeated after a half hour.

“Work on your problem, baby boy. I’m almost done for the day. Maybe another couple hours.”

Peter huffed. “I finished it. You work too long, Daddy.” Peter pouted. “I’m bored.”

“I know the work can get boring, Petey-pie, but keep at it. You’ll get it.”

Peter flung the project over onto Tony’s workstation, sending the image of the arc reactor spinning off into a rain of holographic sparkles. “I finished it, Daddy” Peter said angrily. “And I. Am. BORED.”

“They were working on this for months,” Tony said, turning the molecular model around.

“I don’t know why. It was  _ easy _ Daddy.” Peter walked over to Tony’s table and poked at the model. “See?” He kicked his heels, balancing on the opposite foot, one and then the other. “All I had to do is turn it on its side, add this bit to that, then with the catalyst… not the one  _ they  _ were using… it bonded sideways. Why do you keep hiring stupid people to work for you, Daddy?” 

He pushed the chemical model away and with his long fingers, pointed and directed FRIDAY to bring back the arc display. “This should be done by your engineering department until they have it ready for you to upscale  _ this  _ part. Why do they want you to work on the interface?” He rolled his eyes and pushed himself up to sit on the edge of the workstation. Peter dangled his legs, crossed at the ankles, swinging his purple leather (with butterfly cut-outs) Converse clad feet.  _ “I  _ could manage that and I’m a chemist not an engineer.” He smiled brightly. “Then my Daddy wouldn’t work so hard. And I wouldn’t be…” 

Tony smiled back. “I know…  _ bored,” _ he said, imitating Peter’s whine. “So what is it today?” 

“Look, Daddy!” Peter excitedly held out an invitation-sized envelope. “You said we could go wherever I wanted.”

Tony slid the invite out of the envelope. “No. Absolutely not.”

Peter quivered his lip. “But you  _ promised, _ Daddy. Wherever I wanted.”

“Yes, baby boy. But please dear god not this.” 

“But it’s tonight! And you got an invitation.”

“Nope.”

“It’s for charity, Daddy.”

“I’ll write a check.”

“But I wanna go!”

“I’ll take you anywhere in the world, right away, tonight. Anywhere but there.”

Peter sniffled. And pouted. And maybe his eyes started getting moist. “But George Lucas is going to introduce the movie, Daddy.”

“Richard Feynman could come back from the dead to give a three hour long lecture before Phantom Menace and you wouldn’t catch me at it.”

Peter giggled. “You. Said. Anywhere, Daddy.”

Tony groaned. “I did, didn’t I?”

“Uh huh,” Peter said brightly. “C’mon Daddy. We have to get ready now if we’re gonna do the red carpet.”

“I’m living some dystopian nightmare,” Tony whined. “Not only are you gonna make me sit through  _ that  _ movie, you’re gonna have me  _ photographed  _ going to see it. Everyone knows I HATE the prequels. Do you know how much shit George is going to give me over this?”

Peter’s eyes went wide. “You  _ know _ George Lucas?”

“Yeah, baby boy. He kinda hates me.”

“Oh my god, Daddy, why?”

“Because I own a never-shown print of the original 1977 seventy millimeter release of Star Wars. It’s in absolutely  _ pristine  _ condition and he wants it back.”

“You  _ WHAT?” _ Peter’s coy ‘baby boy’ voice dropped entirely.

Tony laughed. “You heard me.”

“Can we watch it?”

“I ripped a HD digital file. I’ll show you that.”

“Nuh nuh. If you want to get out of seeing Phantom Menace, you have to show me the  _ film.” _

“Risk running it through a projector…  _ if _ I can find one…”

“Don’t bullshit me Tony. You  _ have  _ a 70-millimeter projector. How'd you rip an HD file then? There’s no way you wouldn’t’ve watched it. And there’s no way you wouldn’t’ve watched it  _ more than that one time.” _

Tony giggled. “Okay. Maybe I have a second print that’s not the ‘never been shown’ one.”

“Oh my god! No wonder he hates you.”

“And maybe… I’ve spent years collecting every print I can keep out of the hands of that grubby little retconning  _ auteur _ who fucking ruined the franchise with the prequels.”

Peter burst out laughing and fell off the holotable. “Okay… now we  _ HAVE  _ to go.”

“Wait. What? I thought this was gonna get me out of it!”

“No, Daddy,” Peter said, dropping back into their game. “You promised me.” He flapped the invitation in his hand. “We  _ have  _ to go now.” He grabbed Tony’s hand and pulled, heading them both for the staircase. “I’ve  _ gotta _ see George Lucas react to my Daddy, the secret Star Wars purist fanboy.”

“Han shot first, goddammit.”

**Author's Note:**

> My Starker blog on tumblr is [starker-stories](https://starker-stories.tumblr.com/).  
> Come on by and visit.


End file.
